<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got an Atlas in My Hands by wovenwillows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908692">I've Got an Atlas in My Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenwillows/pseuds/wovenwillows'>wovenwillows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompt fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Minific, but also it's not all bad because they love each other, morning before the blinding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenwillows/pseuds/wovenwillows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry,” she whispers into the air.</p><p>Georgie’s eyes open, and for a moment Melanie’s heart stops.</p><p>“Hmm?” she murmurs softly into her pillow, “Did you say something love?”</p><p>Or</p><p>Melanie knows what she's gonna do, but that doesn't make it any easier to get there. Especially when you can't tell anything to the person you most desperately want to.</p><p>(requested by @swordfaery on tumblr with the prompt "things you said too quietly")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompt fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got an Atlas in My Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/gifts">swordfaery</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Atlas Hands by Benjamin Francis Leftwich<br/>"I will remember your face / Cause I am still in love with that place /<br/>But when the stars are the only things we share / Will you be there?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Melanie is already awake by the time her alarm goes off. The choice weighed heavy on her mind all night, leaving her to toss and turn and self doubt until the sun poked through the curtains. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her arms feel unfamiliar as she turns off the alarm. Half sleep deprival, half last ditch effort at self-preservation. None of it matters, she’s made up her mind already. This has to happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Georgie stirs slowly beside her and she can feel a lump rise in her throat. Maybe she was selfish to not tell Georgie, but she couldn’t bear the thought of her last sight of her being one of worry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, choice or not, it’s that much harder to leave her. She stares at her half-sleeping form, trying desperately to burn the sight of her sleepy smile into her mind. By the time Georgie gets up for work, she’ll already be gone. And then the next time she’ll see her is- Melanie doesn’t want to think about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry,” she whispers into the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Georgie’s eyes open, and for a moment Melanie’s heart stops.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm?” she murmurs softly into her pillow, “Did you say something love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes everything Melanie has not to crumble right then and there. “No dear, I must’ve said a thought out loud. Sorry to wake you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Georgie sits up, her brow furrowing. “Is something wrong?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no. Nothing wrong, just hard to wake up this morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Georgie laughs softly, “Just one of those mornings,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Melanie nods, “Just one of those mornings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gets dressed quietly, savoring the sight of everything around her. She knows it’s not like she’ll forget everything, but still she lingers, pressing sunlight into her mind as if it’ll stick forever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She doesn’t even bother making breakfast, figures she can just grab something from a café along the way. She knows she can’t stay here much longer if she doesn’t want to break down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She walks back over to the bed, giving Georgie a quick kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you Melanie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t have time to debate that right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Georgie laughs. “Of course, we can finish it when you get home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Melanie aches to stay here, to forget the archives even existed. Maybe if she just stays here, the Eye will forget about her too. But at the end of it all she knows she can’t afford to be wistful like that, so she forces a smile and whispers, “Of course.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>This work was part of a prompt request going on over on tumblr, requests are still open so feel free to leave one over @squiddish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>